1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for diluting nasal sprays containing addictive compounds which substantially reduces the strength of the spray.
2. Description of Related Art
Millions of people suffer from the symptoms of the common cold or other sinus-related problems, such as sinusitis and hay fever. Included among these symptoms is "rhinitis," a medical term for blocked or clogged sinuses. Seeking relief from these symptoms, symptomatic persons use nasal decongestants which are available over-the-counter without a prescription. The most popular of these decongestants contain oxymetazoline or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. Other nasal preparations available over-the-counter contain compounds such as xylometazoline, naphazoline, phenylephrine and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Nasal decongestants containing oxymetazoline, for example, offer fast and effective relief from nasal congestion. Unfortunately, oxymetazoline has undesired side-effects, one of which includes addiction if used beyond the recommended dosage period. Since many people who use nasal sprays remain symptomatic beyond the recommended dosage period, and despite warnings that the spray should not be used for more than three or four days, usage generally continues beyond the dosage period. Thus, a person using the spray in an effort to seek relief from their continued symptoms will subsequently become addicted.
Addiction or habitual overuse of nasal spray has a long and documented history in medical literature. "Rhinitis Medicamentosa" used in identifying the addiction or habitual overuse is discussed in a 1994 article from the Department of Otorhinolaryngology at Soder Hospital, Karolinska Institute, Stockholm, Sweden, entitled "Overuse of Oxy- and Xylometazoline Nasal Sprays" by Peter Graf.
As described in the article, a compensatory vasodilation remains after the vasocontrictive effects of the drug have disappeared. The pathophysiology of this "rebound" swelling caused by use of nasal spray is not known. After repeated use, a person will find that their sinuses become clogged due to this "rebound" reaction to the spray. This leads a person to use the nasal spray repeatedly, causing increasing congestion. In time, the spray becomes increasingly less effective to the user. Alleviating this rebound swelling altogether requires that the use of the nasal spray be ceased.
One approach in treating the problem is immediate cessation, or stopping "cold turkey." This type of withdrawal is very difficult for people addicted to the habit, as it causes extreme discomfort. Other approaches in treating the problem include prescribing topical steroid nasal inhalers or oral systemic steroids which have a multitude of undesired side effects. Relief from congestion in many cases takes days or weeks and often sedatives are needed to help with the resulting insomnia.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,240 and 5,114,979 describe an aqueous topical nasal decongestant containing oxymetazoline or a salt thereof to which a fruity flavor is added to mask the aftertaste of the composition. No provision is made for assisting the user in withdrawing from addiction to these compositions.
Methods and compositions for treating addiction to drugs, alcohol, and tobacco, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,149; 5,219,858; 5,198,230; 4,496,545; 3,885,027; 4,582,705; 4,500,515; 4,596,825; 5,656,255; 5,688,804; and 5,594,030 are of possible general interest.
For those who are unable to stop using nasal sprays completely, there remains a need for a device and method which is easy to use and effective for the withdrawal from addictive use of nasal sprays without the need for immediate cessation or steroids and accompanying side effects.